A Long 50 Years Later
by Imanii
Summary: After the Cullens left, Bella started relying on Jacob for support. Jacob has protected her as much as possible untill they get an unexpected visit from Bella's worst nightmare. Will Jake still be able to protect Bella from her fears? Or is it too late?
1. Gone

I don't own any characters. Stefanie Meyer does!  
Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 1: Gone

**BPOV:**

_(Flashback) _I couldn't believe what was happening. Edward was actually leaving me. He didn't want me anymore.I could feel a hole beginning to rip at my chest and I clutched it in pain.

"Goodbye Bella," Edward said softly to me and he kissed my cheek. I opened my mouth to speak to him to try and persuade him to stay with me, but before I was able to take a deep breath in, he was gone. "Wait!" I finally said as I reached out into the open air and then it finally hit me that he had left me on my own.

I was standing there for what felt like ages. Then I felt hot tears building in my eyes and I let them fall deciding to give up on everything that was left of me.

It started to rain and I started to walk in the direction that we came but my leg was caught on something and I waited for those cold familiar arms to catch me before I hit the ground, but nothing came. So I hit the ground and I clutched my ankle in pain as I curled up into a tight ball.

I was sure the I had broken my ankle and would never be able to get home, let alone stand up. So I just sat there alone. It had started raining heavy, and after a while I was soaked. I was sobbing uncontrollably shaking with sobs and I sat there for hours. I shivered from the coldness of my clothes and how they were uncomfortably stuck to my body. My jacket wasn't very warm, but that didn't bother me at all because I stopped caring about myself the minute he left me.

Then all of a sudden I heard footsteps behind me. I looked up to see a very blurry Jacob because of the rain and my tears. He quickly picked me up and craddled me in his arms whilst turning to take me home. He looked down at me and said " Bella, who did this to you?..Was it?.." He paused and he understood I didn't want to say his name and I nooded in response. Immediately his grip on me tightened and his eyes grew so much anger that I knew he was trying his best to keep from shaking. His attempt was failing but I didn't bother at all. At least I could trust now.

_(End of Flashback)_

It was a year later and I was slowly recovering for his absence. Slowly.

Jake had helped me so much since the time and I spent most of my time at his house now.

I appreciated everything but I felt like a burden so much. Of course everything I told Jake this he just insisted that he loved having me with him.

Today I was going over to Jake's house as usual. Charlie was still in bed and he had the day off. I got out of bed and had a shower and got dressed, then made my way downstairs. I rushed through my breakfast so I could get to Jake's house as early as possible. I looked at the clock and it was 9:30. So I ran to my truck and drove to La Push.

In no time I was at Jake's house and parked my truck. Smiling as I got out of my truck, I skipped to the front door. Before I could knock, the door was swung open for me to see a very excited Jake throw his arms around me. "Jake! I only last saw you yesturday! Geeshh!" I laughed and he pulled away still beaming. "I still love getting to see you!" He laughed back and allowed me to walk in. I expected him to close the door, but he just stood in the same spot staring out of the house as if something was there.

"Jake?...Jake!" I called to him, but he didn't respond. So I lightly touched his arm and he immediately spun round and closed the door with a loud slam. My eyebrows raised in suspicion. Just as I was about to ask him what was wrong he interrupted me and smiled at me, obviously trying to be as cheerful as before but noticeably not as excited. "Wanna see my new bike Bella?"He quickly said.

"Erm...o...kay?" I decided to let it go for now.

**JPOV:**

I heard Bella's truck pull into our house and I ran down stairs and swand open the door to hug her. I knew it was only yesturday I had last seen her but I had missed her a lot. I knew I was grinning like an idiot but I didn't care. "Jake! I only last saw you yesturday! Geeshh!" She laughed at me and I couldn't help but laugh back with her."I still love getting to see you!" I laughed again. I moved out of the way so that she could come in, and the moment she passed I immediately smelt their kind in our territory. I was furious and tensed up while still standing there. I thought I had heard Bella calling my name in the background, but I was so caught up i the moment that I forgot to react.

I was brought back to my senses when I felt Bella touch my arm. I pushed all my anger away and forced my orginal smile back as I turned round to Bella as I closed the door a little too hard. But Bella immediately took notice of my change of expression and raised her eyebrows.

I could tell she was about to ask me what was wrong, so i quickly changed the subject before it began. "Wanna see my new bike Bella?". I hoped she would just let it drop, I knew she was still under a lot of stress because of -them-. If I told her that more bloodsuckers were here, she would flip!

She hesitated for a bit, but then as I had hoped left the matter and replied "Erm...o...kay?"

I was filled with a little relief. I needed to meet the pack. And soon. Those leeches are going down.

* * *

So what do you think so far? Dont be harsh please, i dunno whether to continue.  
This is my first story.  
Review!


	2. Trouble

I don't own any characters as usual. (Sigh)  
Stephanie Meyer does.  
Btw the words in italics are the wolves' thoughts.

* * *

Chapter 2: Trouble

**BPOV:**

I couldn't stop thinking about what Jacob would try and hide from me. He told me about everything! At least I thought so, untill now. We were both working on his bike. Well, he was doing most of the work. I was just standing there feeling useless. When I tried to look him in the eyes, he kept avoiding my gaze. It stayed like this for about half an hour, and the tension was getting a bit too much for me.

"Jake what's wrong?" I asked him with worry in my voice. "You can tell me,". He stopped fixing the bike and turned to face me. He had a pained expression on his face. I could feel my eyebrows pull together in anxiety. "Bella...look, i don't know how to tell you thi-" He was cut off by the vibrations of his phone in his pocket. He reached in his jeans and answered. "Hey,...yes Bella is with me." Who could possibly want to know if I was here? Apart from Charlie, but he always knew I was here. Or the pack? But the only time that they called Jake was when something was wrong...oh no..

"Okay. Yes I did, I know. I'm coming right now," He slammed his phone shut and looked at me. He had slight panic in his eyes. "Bells, I need you to stay here with my dad." He said to me slowly, and I noticed that his hand was in a fist and the other still tightly gripping the phone. "Why? Where are you going Jake?" I could hear my voice trembling as I spoke. "Bella please don't worry. Just please, trust me. I need to meet with the others something urgent has come up. I will be back soon. I promise." He looked at me and waited for an answer. I just nodded and he kissed my forehead and left.

Something is happening. There must be vam- I can't even think that word without cringing at the memories. They wouldn't come back. Would they? No! Jake told me to trust him, and I do. So I will just have to wait.

I walked out of the garage and the living room to find Billy watching sports. I swear him and Charlie are like twins. As soon as I entered, he gave me a big smile. "Hey Bella. You ok? You look a bit pale?" I tried to smile back at him, but I couldn't. "Whatever Jake has gone to do with the pack is probably nothing." I agreed with Billy, but I couldn't help feeling scared. Like something bad was there outside. Waiting for the right moment to attack.

**JPOV:**

"Hey,"

"Jacob, is Bella with you?" Sam rushed

"Yes Bella is with me."

"Good. Look, there are vampires here. We need to go right now. We have all ready tracked them down and they might attack. Meet us at the usual spot by the forest."It was a bit hard to understand but I got everything.

"Okay. Yes I did, I know. I'm coming right now," I slammed my phone and thought of what to say to Bella now. I needed to protect her, Billy and Charlie. My main priority now. So I told her not to worry and to trust me. She nodded and I kissed her forehead. Then immediatly left. I just wanted to destroy whatever was there. I just can't let Bella get hurt. Not again.

I raced into the woods where the other would be waiting for me and I changed into my wolf form so we could communicate.

_How many of them are there? _**[Jacob]**

_Just 4._ **[Sam]**

_Ha. Too easy! Seriously! _**[Leah]**

_Let's just get this over with._ **[Jacob]**

It was Sam, Me, Embry, Paul and Leah. Brady, Jared, Kim and Collin were guarding the area.

Almost as soon as we came into veiw, they attacked. Two girls and two boys, probably mates. The girls attacked Paul and Leah so the boys went for Embry and Sam. I went to help Paul wrestling the bloodsucker and I was about to pin her down with him I felt something spring onto my back and bite me on the neck. I screamed out and rolled to the ground in pain. I heard the others scream my name but I couldn't respond. I felt my whole body go numb. Then I blacked out.

**BPOV:**

Jacob was gone all afternoon. I was really worried about him. I decided that I should be getting home to cook for Charlie. As I got into my truck I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. I pushed the speed limit as far as it could go. Man I needed to get a new car.

I reached inside the comfort of my home and I was so relieved. Charlie was on the sofa as usual so I make my way to the kitchen to make dinner.  
"Hey Bells. How was your day at Jake's?"He asked me. "Er, like any normal day- why do you ask?"I turned my back to him so he couldn't the worry on my face. "okay then." He replied and he carried on watching t.v.

After I finished making dinner for me and charlie and then finishing it, I did the dishes and went to my room.

I tried to call Jacob, but no answer. In fact I called him 11 times already today. I just wanted Jacob to tell me what was going on! I sighed silently and went to get my toiletries for a shower and walked to my bathroom. After about 10 minutes, I came out and sat under my thick dovet.

That's when I felt my phone vibrate. I answered immediatly when I saw it was Jacob. " Hey Jake! Are you okay? I was so worried. Are the others ok? Do you want me to come over-" I was interupted by a different voice. "Bella, stop. It's me, Sam. Look did Jacob tell you where we went?" I was confused, why would Sam call me? Maybe I'm about to find out. " He just told me that you were all meeting together." I replied "Ok... Well you should know about this too. Erm..It's Jacob. He has been out cold for a while....vampires were here, he tried to help Paul but he got bitten"He explained.

Jake was hurt? He was trying to protect me. Why can I never stop bringing trouble with me wherever I go, and to people around me. Ever since I moved from Phoenix-

"Bella? Bella, are you still there? Bella talk to me."

"I'm still here Sam... H-how long has...he been out of it?"

"Just a few hours. I'm sure he'll come round soon enough though. And Bella, I strongly suggest that you stay at home for now. It's not safe outside on your own. I'll send some of the pack to patrol around your area so don't worry."

"Well okay, but please make sure no one else gets hurt."

"We'll be careful. Goodnight Bella"

"Goodnight,"

Then he hung up leaving me to listen to the tone of my phone and the light rain that had now begun outside.

* * *

Hey! What do you think?  
Please let me know.  
Review!


	3. Patience

---


End file.
